


To Have A Home

by worm_vibin_in_apple



Series: My MCYT AgeRe Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Dadza comin out in full force, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Little!Techno, Little!Tommy, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, READ THE TAGS IT IS NOT KINK IN ANY WAY, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, agere, but for the first chapters its just phil and techno, possibly? in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worm_vibin_in_apple/pseuds/worm_vibin_in_apple
Summary: Techno's working himself far too hard, he's felt fuzzy for weeks now, and when Dadza comes to the rescue well... that was the final straw. Phil's just trying to look after his kid.FULLY SFW, PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT WEIRD.This is agere. It's a coping mechanism for people with trauma, not a kink. Don't sexualise people who are not in a mindset capable of giving consent please I will kick you :)
Series: My MCYT AgeRe Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076171
Comments: 24
Kudos: 373
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	1. A very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has a very bad day, but Phil is there to help him through.
> 
> SFW!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you read this I want to make it COMPLETELY clear. This is NOT a kink, it is NOT sexual in any way. What i'm depicting here is called agere (age regression) and it's a coping mechanism for those with childhood trauma. When someone regresses, they are basically in the mindset of a child, and have the same capacity to care for themselves as a child would. Sexualising someone who is thinking in the same way as a child is at BEST really fucking weird, and at worst, full on pedophilia. Please don't confuse this with ddlg or anything similar, because it's nothing like it. 
> 
> This is set (for now) in SMP Earth, but will eventually move to Dream SMP. I imagine the bulk of it will be set post Tommy exile, with Tommy living with Techno (although Phil is there too for plot convenience). After the introductory chapters this will probably become more a set of interconnected oneshots than anything else.  
> If there's a particular scenario you'd like to see come up! Let me know :) I can probably try and add it in. I'm happy to write chapters from other perspectives and so on. That can include other SMP characters than those tagged, even other little/cg relationships :)
> 
> ALSO! sorry to keep adding more notes, but I am well aware that this isn't great in comparison to similar fics i've seen that are like this. I mainly just want to improve my writing, but bear with me until I'm less awful at this please! I know this chapter doesn't have much fluff as its really just an introduction but if you wait for the next one worry not for it gon get real cute real fast

Techno felt, and there really was no other way of putting it, fuzzy. He was well aware of what was going on, years of experience with his slightly unorthodox coping method had taught him the signs of when he was slipping, and he knew that fighting the fuzziness was really just delaying the inevitable- not that he wasn’t going to try anyway.

It had been a long time since it had happened- a few months at least; the lack of privacy that comes with living in a communal base meaning he had never allowed himself to indulge in even a few hours of regression. He couldn’t afford the risk of anyone coming across him while in a weakened state- he didn’t even want to think about what would happen if Phil, Pete or, god forbid, Calvin happened to find him while he had slipped.

It had been a few weeks since the fuzziness had started to build up and Techno knew it was getting bad, knew he was close to reaching a point where anything could force him into an involuntary drop but fuck, he couldn’t afford to leave the server right now, even only for a day or so. He would usually sneak onto a private server for a couple days, let himself drop, and come back feeling clear headed, able to continue normal life without the constant worry that any vaguely stressful event could have him falling into the abyss that was his smaller counterpart.

Now, however, was not a usual time- he was busy taking over the world goddammit, he barely had time to sleep, let alone spend an indeterminate amount of time in the mindset of a small child- even if he knew he would be far more productive without the constant voice in the back of his mind telling him to let himself slip.

Sighing heavily, he turned to the crafting table, arranging wood in the slots to make a boat. In his stressed, not quite little mind, the need for several spare sets of armour outweighed the need for a clear head, and the easiest way of doing this was villager trades.

Villagers moved to the centre of the base, he waited for nightfall- and realising the only other person on the server was on the other half of the planet, he began a commentary on his actions- telling no one in particular about his dogs, letting Floof get up to follow him around, the polar bears, the iron farm Phil had built- really just commentating about whatever he saw that seemed interesting.

As night began, he lured a zombie into his base, forcing it into the boats with the villagers, and celebrated the free experience bottles he’d just earned himself. Wondering what to name his new villager, he went to take it in the boat to his trading area, but before that going to hit a zombie that had wandered into the base with his fire aspect sword.

Assuming the zombie would burn to death, he forgot that he had stood Floof up, and didn’t notice him go to attack the zombie due to his excitement at his new villager. As he secured the villager in place with a trapdoor, he heard a yelp, and turned around just in time to see the zombie he had forgotten about set his favourite dog on fire, killing him near instantly.

Running over to the zombie, he killed it with one hit, and suddenly feeling incredibly overwhelmed, he crumpled to the floor, feeling tears roll down his face as he curled up in a ball. The tell-tale fuzziness began to become ever more obvious, clouding his thoughts, his head pounding as he laid there, barely aware of his surroundings, almost choking with heavy, muffled sobs.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, hysterical, confused and alone before he vaguely heard the whooshing sound of what seemed like an elytra and just after, the sound of footsteps moving quickly towards him.

Phil’s voice was suddenly right next to him asking ‘Techno, you there? Shit! Techno! Techno, mate, are you ok?’ but the voices sounded muffled, blurry almost- and a careful touch to his shoulder was just enough for him to realise, a little too late to pull himself out of it, that oh shit- _he was dropping_.

Phil had only logged on to the SMP about an hour ago and yet he was somehow already involved in a highly confusing situation. He had just moved from his hardcore world onto the server and had begun going about his daily chores, checking his farms were working correctly, casually murdering several cows for leather- when he realised Techno was online (when was he not, nowadays), and decided to go and see him.

It had been a while since he’d spoke to him after all, a few days at least- and, well, he knew Techno was incredibly good at neglecting basic self-care on the basis of work, so he figured he should make sure he’d slept, eaten, and so on.

Having no need for an elytra or fireworks due to the black feathered wings on his back, he flew up into the air, soaring high above the clouds as he made his way to Techno’s base. Gliding down and though the doorway he quickly dropped to the ground, calling out Techno’s name as he looked around for him- suddenly noticing a figure on the floor.

  
‘Shit! Techno!’ He exclaimed, running over to the figure, which shook with silent heaving sobs. ‘Techno, mate, are you ok?’ he asked, in a normal tone now, gently touching his shoulder to try for a response. When no response comes, he takes hold of Techno’s torso, holding under his arms, and lifts him up into a sitting position, leaning him against the wall.

Looking to his face he realises that Techno really is crying, tears running down his cheeks, bloodshot eyes staring straight ahead.

Phil sits next to him, unsure of what to do- given that he has no idea what could possibly make the most apathetic man he knew so upset.

Hesitantly, he wraps a wing around his shoulders, and Techno melts into the touch, leaning cautiously against Phil, resting his head on Phil’s chest, sobs slowly diminishing to just heavy breathing. Phil goes to ask Techno what’s wrong, now he has calmed down a little, but realises that he is asleep, eyes closed, tear tracks still shining on his face.

\----

Techno wakes up, head still a little fuzzy, to bright sunlight streaming through the window by his bed. Eyes fluttering open, he looks around to notice Phil, sitting on a chair, watching him carefully, as though not quite sure what to make of him. ‘Phil! When did you get here?’ he asks, confused as to how he even ended up in his bed, when the last thing he remembers he was handing a zombie villager a golden apple.

‘I showed up quite early this morning.’ Phil replied, furrowing his brows as he contemplates what to say next. ‘Techno, are you.. ok?’ he asks, unsure of how to approach the topic in a way that won’t upset his almost adopted son. ‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I- _Oh._

Techno suddenly remembered. He’d dropped last night, and he’d cried like a _baby_ , and Phil had shown up and seen him like that and-Fuck! Phil must have been so worried about him, he’d ruined everything because now he was going to have to tell him, and Phil was probably never going to understand but what else could he say? If he didn’t have a good reason for being so upset Phil would assume the worst and do the stern ‘I’m worried about you’ voice and given how fuzzy he already was that was definitely going to make him slip which would be worse than just telling him, if he’d not explained it. He was so confused and upset and-

‘Techno.. you know you can tell me anything right?’ Phil’s voice cut through his panic, and he realises that his heart is beating five times its usual rate, and he’s been taking huge gasps of air to breathe, and suddenly it’s even worse because it’s been years since he’s let anyone see him this vulnerable. He shakes his head, taking a long, shuddering breath, and begins to try and explain.

‘So.. This is really awkward.’ is as far as he gets before Phil looks up, smiling encouragingly at him to go on. After a short pause he does.

‘Well, I do this thing sometimes.. when I get really stressed- but it sometimes happens out of nowhere too, where I- Well it gets a bad reputation, but it’s not really bad.. its like a coping mechanism but its really weird so I’ve never told anyone about it, and’ Phil cuts in quickly, realising Techno is working himself up again.

‘How about you start with what happened earlier today?’ Phil asked, trying to guide the other man, who was so clearly confused.

Techno nodded, beginning a description of the day before. ‘For the last few weeks, I’ve had this sort of, fuzzy feeling, in my head, and I’ll explain what I mean by that in a minute- but I woke up this morning and it was really, really bad, like I had a headache, and I couldn’t focus.. but I didn’t have time to do anything about it because I have so much to do at the moment, given that I’m trying to take over the world and all.. so, I decided I’d go about my day like normal.' Techno paused, looking down at his hands as he thought about what to say next.

'I was trying to zombify and then de-zombify villagers to get better trades, which was fine, and I managed to do it without any trouble. But then I went to trap my villager in its little prison thing and then I heard yelping, and I realised I’d let Floof stand up earlier and follow me around.' A second pause. Techno continued to stare downwards, unable to meet his eyes.

'I’d hit a zombie which had caught on fire, and Floof had attacked it, but then he got set on fire and Floof.. well.. Floof died.’ He said, quietly, usually deep voice seeming less so because of the way he spoke.

‘And then I was upset because of Floof, but well, I wouldn’t normally get that sad as I’d only had him for a day or so.. but because of the fuzziness I was really, really upset about it and I was there for ages, I think. But then you came in and then I realised that I’d slipped and then I couldn’t make myself big again, and I fell asleep. And then I woke up and you were here.’

Techno suddenly realised he was dangerously close to slipping again if he wasn’t careful, so, shaking his head, he grabbed hold of the thin mattress below him, trying to ground himself. ‘Do you have any er.. questions?’

‘First mate, I’m really sorry that Floof died, I’m sure we can find a new dog for you if you want one.’ Phil said, a small, calm smile on his face. ‘and you mentioned something called dropping? I think? Could you explain what that is for me Tech?’ He asked.

‘Well.. I’ve er.. never told anyone about it. But.. it’s something that happens to me sometimes, and I call it dropping because that’s kind of what it feels like. It basically means that my mindset sort of, changes. And I suddenly feel really different, almost, smaller, I guess? Everything that I would usually be worried about goes away and life is simpler, easier.' He closed his eyes for a second, seemingly needing a moment to gain the confidence to continue.

'It helps me cope with things. I normally only let it happen on my own, when I’m on a private server, but today it was too much, and I couldn’t be big anymore, so I slipped really far. And then you came in and this is horribly awkward but thank god you did because there is no way I could have looked after myself like that.’ Techno still couldn’t look Phil in the eye, fiddling with his bedsheet out of anxiety. He was sure he was near to dropping now, the wall between the two versions of him crumbling with every reassuring smile Phil directed at him.

‘So that fuzzy feeling.. is that your brain telling you that you need to be small for a while? He asked, looking slightly confused but not angry or teasing as Techno had worried he would. ‘What do you mean exactly by being small?’ He added, his tone kind and gentle.

Techno’s eyelids began to droop as he fought his regression, aiming to stay big at least until he could explain it to Phil- knowing that he was just delaying the inevitable, that he was going to slip and Phil was going to be there, that Phil was going to be the first person ever to see him in that state. He answered quickly, trying to explain before he couldn’t anymore.

‘Quite a long time ago, I realised that instead of being emotional normally, when I get really stressed or sad, sometimes even when I’m really happy, my brain basically decides, yeah you’re feeling too much right now, and just.. turns off? And when that happened I start to feel really fuzzy and weird and my emotional regulation goes nope bye and I start acting really weird, kind of like a kid I guess. I feel smaller and I tend to be fairly incapable of looking after myself, so I only let it happen when I absolutely have to, and even then I have to prepare a ton before, so I don’t accidentally get hurt.' He turned his head to the side, rubbing the back of his neck in a show of awkwardness.

'When I looked it up I found out that it’s called age regression, and most people that do it use it as a coping mechanism for something, for example if they have childhood trauma or similar. It’s not normally as bad as it was yesterday though, I think that only happened because it was involuntary. Usually I’d well, prepare and I would never do it on a public server like this.’

‘Techno.. how often do they recommend that you do it?’ Phil asked, voice laced with worry.

‘It depends on how young you drop to, the younger you go the more you should regress. I don’t really know exactly how.. young.. I get but.. I know that for most people it should be about one day a week at the least.’ He replied, realising what the next question was going to be.

‘When was the last time you regressed, Tech?’ He questioned, in a soft, quiet voice.

‘Not since SMP Earth opened, at least three months.’ Techno near whispered, scared of what Phil would say. He had an idea of what was going to come next.

A sharp inhale of breath could be heard as Phil looked up at him. He paused for a few moments, presumably thinking about his next moves before nodding decisively. ‘No wonder you were so upset yesterday if you’ve gone three months mate! Right, what do you need? We’re getting your stuff and you’re coming home with me. No arguments.’

The implication was clear, and Techno shifted uncomfortably, stating with much hesitation that ‘I have a shulker box with what I need in my Ender chest. I couldn’t risk anyone finding it’

‘Well go fetch it and we’re going. Whatever there is to do can wait until you’re capable of doing it.’ Phil’s no-nonsense tone suggested that Techno was not going to wiggle out of this, and the parental actions from the older man only made it harder for him to stay big.

Techno fought it, however, determined to keep the wall between Big and Little Techno up, even if only for a little longer.

He walked over to the ender chest in his room and took the box out of it, only for Phil to take it off of him and put it into his inventory- a pointed look thrown his way telling him not to argue.

‘Come on then! We’re going home now.’ Phil said as he strode off, leaving Techno to speed walk along behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I might have another chapter out tomorrow, i'm not sure.  
> Any feedback would be appreciated!!  
> (Also any requests, if you give me them early on they are much more likely to work with the plot, which is currently very loose)


	2. A very sleepy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy! Techno! Supremacy! 
> 
> Tiny bit of angst but then a lot of fluff in this one folks, enjoy! :)
> 
> *struggling to keep a coherent plot 2 chapters in be like:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to pogthroughthepainboys for the name of Techno's stuffed pig (I accidentally stole it and now it is called that in my head and I can't change it) sorry for stealing your name haha
> 
> This is agere, aka not ! a ! kink !  
> If you dare make this sexual in any way I will destroy you

Phil’s house was made of stone and wood, and the slightly chilly, but overall nice weather of the plains biome it sat in made it feel safe, unlike the freezing Antarctic cold that Techno had lived in for the past few months.

Of course, the feeling of safety that surrounded Phil’s house could also be because it was _Phil’s_ house- and Phil was well.. Phil; and had an aura of comfort and love and _home_ which made him feel far safer than any house ever could.

Phil, striding a little ahead of Techno, walked fast, and as he made his way to the front door, called out ‘Hurry up! I’m sure it’s getting dark soon and it’s not safe to be out there at night in a hardcore world’ lowering his voice a little, he added ‘particularly not right now.’

The front door was heavy, made of a dark wood, probably spruce, and it creaked a little on its hinges as Phil pulled it open. ‘Go sit down or something.. I’ll make some tea, if you want?’

A nod from Techno and Phil went to heat up a furnace, placing a kettle filled with water on top of it- knowing the heat would be more than enough to boil a little water.

Techno made his way over to the sofa, sitting down and sighing slightly- it had been a while since he’d been this warm, since he’d felt this safe. A part of him was telling him that if he just stopped trying to be big he could slip, his headspace ever persistent, encouraging him to let himself fall into the simple comfort of his smaller self.

He wasn’t going to though, he wouldn’t.

He _couldn’t_ be that much of a bother to Phil- Phil who had stayed with him while he’d slipped the night before, who’d wrapped warm, soft wings around him and held him tight while he cried, Phil who’d already been so patient and kind to him, looked after him while he was so vulnerable-

Maybe.. Phil wouldn’t mind looking after him a little longer.. A part of him thought. Maybe- _No._

 _No._ That wasn’t the point. Just because Phil would do it, doesn’t mean that it’s fair to ask that of him. _No!_ He was going to handle it alone, just like he always did. He wasn’t letting anyone, not even Phil, who was basically a father figure for him already, see him like that.

He just couldn’t.. _even if, a part of him argued, he already had._

Techno’s mind was running at a thousand miles per hour, his head spinning as he sat there, feeling more overwhelmed with each second going by- the fuzziness beginning to creep in, little by little.

‘I’m going.’ He said suddenly- standing up- his voice loud in the quiet room. Phil turned around to face him, one eyebrow raised as he looked at the younger man.

‘Oh?’ He enquired, stepping around from behind the kitchen counter.

‘Thank you’ Techno said, head still spinning as he looked at his father figure. ‘I have to go now, I have a lot of work to do.’ He stated curtly, making his way over to the door, about to grab the handle when-

A hand grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him getting closer to the door. ‘Do you genuinely think I’m just going to let you go after yesterday?’ Phil’s voice came from behind him, and as he turned around to look, concerned blue eyes met his.

‘You may have work to do but it can wait.’ He paused, seemingly thinking about what to say next. ‘Let me help you, Tech; it will make me feel better to know that you’re ok.’

The war that had begun in Techno’s mind.. stopped. Reassurance from Phil, encouragement, even, was the last, the only thing, he needed to give in- the last battle had been won.

Pleading, worried eyes seemed to stare into his soul and he begins not just slipping, but plummeting into little space, slumping forward into Phil, who stumbles back for a second before holding the other man’s weight. Unsure of what to do now, he stands there for a second, and upon realising that the boy leaning on him wasn’t going to move any time soon, he picks him up, carrying him over to the sofa and setting him down.

Techno curls up on the sofa, eyes darting around the room- appearing to be looking for something. Violet eyes are wide and terrified, and Phil looks at him, confused, unsure of what could be scaring him so badly.

‘Piggy?’ are the first words he says, his voice raised an octave above its usual gravelly tone. ‘Where’s Piggy?’ He asks again, eyes glistening, threatening to well up with tears if Phil cannot figure out how to appease him soon.

Suddenly remembering the shulker box he had taken from Techno earlier, Phil gets up to open it, wondering if this ‘Piggy’ character might be in there. A hand grabs the back of his wing as he moves to walk away though, and he tries his best not to wince in pain as a few feathers are pulled out of it.

‘Don’t go.’ The boy asks, looking up at him with big, violet eyes, his actions so unlike those of normal Techno that Phil can hardly believe that they are the same person.

‘I’m not going!’ he replies, ‘I would never leave you here alone, Tech.’ He supposes he will have to look through the box while still sat on the sofa, but he can manage it. Sitting back down he places it before him, and after only a few seconds of it being open his ears are assaulted with a shout into his ear.

‘Piggy!’ Techno exclaims, clambering over Phil’s lap to reach for something in the box, with on further inspection is revealed to be a stuffed pig.

‘Piggy’ seemed as though he had seen better days, once-pink-fur matted and a little dirty, one leg appearing to have been sewn back on, large, untidy stitches holding it together.

Techno pulled the toy close, cuddling it to his chest, and began to whisper to it, having a mumbling conversation with the stuffed pig in his arms. Phil watched on in vague amusement; how could this little version of Techno be so different to the man he knew?

When Techno looked up at him again he was given his answer. ‘Piggy says he likes you.’ Techno said, crossing his arms decisively. ‘I’m going to sleep now’.

Phil stifled a laugh- there was big Techno’s personality coming through. This version of the man was certainly him- maybe a more open, unrestrained version, but Techno nonetheless.

‘I’m glad he likes me bud’ Phil said, leaning back on to the sofa. He turned to ask the boy if he wanted to go upstairs to a proper bed, but Techno was already asleep.

 _Yep, definitely Techno,_ he thought, deciding to leave the poor guy to sleep for a while- he should probably make dinner- it was dark outside already.

Checking in the box for a blanket, he found one, draping it over Techno who grabbed onto it in his sleep, snuggling into the soft fabric. Phil looked at him, smiling slightly at the adorable sight before him. He didn’t really know what exactly was going on, but he could certainly tell that this kid was beyond cute.

He turned around to go to the kitchen- determined to find something child-appropriate to give him for dinner.

\----

Techno woke up to a soft voice saying his name, and a gentle shake to his arm. He was still fuzzy- an odd experience for him- usually he’d at least wake up big, even if he slipped back down later on.

The first thing he noticed was that he was warm, a thick, fluffy blanket covering his body as he sunk into Phil’s sofa. The second thing he noticed was that he was on _Phil’s sofa_. And he was little. He felt like he ought to be worried about this development, but really couldn’t find it in himself to care- after all, it was much easier to just let big him deal with it later.

‘Techno.. Techno mate’ That was Phil’s voice. ‘It’s time to wake up now bud. I’ve made some dinner for you!’ The idea of food had the boy forcing himself alert, he was hungry; when was the last time big him ate? He could barely remember...

‘Ok..’ he said, sleepily, opening his violet eyes to meet Phil’s blue ones.

Rubbing his eyes, he let Phil hoist him up to a sitting position, and bringing his arms up to rub his eyes, he vacantly realised that he was smaller than normal. The warmth of the house, the softness of the blanket, even the gentle, paternal voice of Phil, all combined to send him deep into his headspace.

‘What d’you make?’ He asked, fuzzy mind threatening to send him back to sleep. He hadn’t got a full nights sleep in so long, and the deprivation of it only made his mind fuzzier, smaller, quieter.

He brought his thumb up to rest on his lower lip, catching his nail between his teeth.

‘Come have a look, mate.’ Phil said, standing from his crouched position, before having to lean down again as the sleepy boy on the sofa stretches out his arms.

‘Up?’ Techno asks softly, too young to walk with the tiredness he felt. Thankful for the strength he’d picked up from working on his world, Phil bends down to pick him up- Techno wrapping his arms and legs around the other man.

‘Come on, limpet. Lets get some food in you, and then you can go to bed properly’ Phil said as he carried him to the table, setting him down, before realising with barely supressed amusement that Techno was still clutching Piggy. The pig seemed to go with little Techno everywhere, which would explain why it seemed so worn.

Techno sat at the table, swinging his legs a little and watching Phil absently, hugging Piggy to his chest.

Phil goes to dish up the food he’d made; it was nothing special, some beef from the cows he’d killed earlier, and baked potatoes from his farm. It was surprisingly difficult to find food that a kid could eat, when you’re not prepared to feed one.

He took a plate over, and put it down in front of Techno, handing him some cutlery. He picked the knife and fork up, holding it but looking confused at what do now- his depleted coordination skills making it difficult to cut his food up as he would usually.

He settled for stabbing the potato over and over with the knife, soft giggles leaving his lips as he does so. ‘Blood fo’ the blood ‘od’ he mumbled, still laughing as he mangled the potato.

‘Do you need some help mate?’ Phil asked, suddenly realising that giving a child version of the most violent person he knows a knife may not have been the best idea.

Noticing that Phil was there, having apparently gone into his own world, Techno lets the potato have a break and turns to Phil, nodding decisively. He takes the plate away, and eases the knife out of the boy’s grasp, making the wise decision to never give little Techno a knife _ever_ again.

Phil cuts the meat into strips, making sure they were easy, bitesize pieces, and tried his best to salvage the murdered potato, cutting the skin open to make it easier to eat. He hands Techno a fork and a spoon (definitely no knife, this time) and leaves him to eat his food, going to get his own plate to eat his dinner too.

Around halfway through his meal, he is distracted by a voice again. ‘Drink please’ Techno asks, voice quiet as he looks at Phil with pleading eyes.

Phil gets up to get him a glass. He then realises that if Techno wasn’t capable of cutting up his food, giving him a glass was just asking for trouble- and wonders what else he could give him.

Making his way over to the box by the sofa, he begins to look through it properly, and discovers a few options for cups- a couple of sippy cups, a normal plastic beaker, even, he notices with slight shock, a full-on baby bottle. Picking the lot of them up, he takes them over to the table, and asks Techno.

‘Which one do you want?’ The boy points to a light blue sippy cup, smiling a little at the options. Phil takes it, washing it quickly, before filling it with apple juice (which he knew big Techno liked- known him for years). Screwing the lid back on and carrying it over to the table, he handed it to Techno, watching as he grabbed it and took it to his lips, enjoying the sweetness of the juice, before turning back to his food.

\----

Techno had finished his food, and pushing the plate away, he began to look around the room again, yawning loudly from a lack of sleep. He began mumbling to Piggy about what he saw, thinking he was being quiet, but really talking at a normal volume.

He babbled away for a few minutes, until Phil finished his food- who, upon remembering the yawn from moments before, decided it was probably a good idea to get the kid to bed.

Realising he was definitely going to need things from the shulker box, he went to mine it, picking it up to put in his inventory. Turning to Techno, he walked back over to the table.

‘Time for bed, little guy.’ He told the boy, and while Techno shook his head in a vague attempt at a protest, he didn’t truly object as Phil made to pick him up, head falling onto his shoulder, Piggy still clutched in one hand.

Holding Techno tightly, he made his way up the stairs, extremely careful as he tried his best not to stumble. Taking him into the guest room big Techno would use when he stayed over, Phil laid him down on the bed, thankful it was already made up.

Placing the box down on a dresser, he decided to empty it out, to figure out what he was working with- Techno, after all, was content just laying there on the bed, looking up at the wooden beams on the ceiling.

He found several blankets, thick, fluffy ones designed for warmth- there were also a couple sets of pyjamas, another stuffed pig (because of course the only stuffed animals Techno would deign to buy would be pigs), a couple storybooks, and right at the bottom, carefully wrapped up in a piece of fabric, a pacifier.

Phil barely contained a gasp at this, shocked that Big Techno had been comfortable enough with him to let him have access to his things. His chest swelling with pride and a soft smile on his face, he silently celebrated that the most private man he knew trusted him enough to let him see these things that were clearly so personal.

After a few moments he turned back to the aforementioned man, who was still lying on his back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He picked up a fleecy pyjama set, putting it down on the bed before telling Techno ‘You need to get changed now bud’.

Techno sits up and begins to take off the clothes he was wearing to change into the cosier ones. Phil turns around, not wanting to cross any boundaries, given that they had yet to discuss them.

Waiting for him to give some signal that he was done, he stayed staring at the wall until he heard a quiet ‘P’il?’. Turning back to face the boy, he struggles not to laugh. Techno had managed the trousers ok, but seemed to have got stuck when trying to put on the top, his arm through the head hole.

‘Do you want me to help, mate?’ Phil asked, and upon receiving a hesitant nod, goes over to untangle the boy, guiding his limbs into the correct parts of the top so it was on correctly.

‘T’ank you’ Techno said sweetly, and it seemed like he was getting younger by the second- a sleepy smile on his face as he settled into bed, Piggy held tightly in his arms.

‘Story?’ He asked, and Phil thought he nearly died at the cuteness of it, his lips curling up into a smile. He took a book at random off the dresser and began to read: ‘Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were..’

As Phil continued to read the story, Techno’s eyelids began to droop, thumb slowly making its way into his mouth as he grew sleepier. Phil, looking up to see him with his thumb there, picked up the pacifier that had been lying on the dresser beforehand, and asked the boy ‘Do you want this Tech?’, holding it out for him to take.

The boy removed the thumb from his mouth, and reached out to take it, popping it into his mouth. Now having two arms to hug Piggy with, he sighed contentedly, warm, safe and comfortable.

Phil, going back to reading the story, couldn’t stop himself from continually glancing over at the boy, in awe of how sweet he was, watching him slowly drift off to sleep.

Only when he was sure the boy was out did he stop reading, closing the book and going to the door to turn out the light.

Taking one last look at him before leaving the room, he turned off the light, and leaving the door open as a makeshift nightlight, he left the room, on his way to do some proper research into his kid’s coping method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response on my last chapter! I was really nervous to post it but I'm so glad I did :)
> 
> Would you like to see oneshots from me too? (I'm really enjoying writing this so far but I'm limited in what I can do by the need for a coherent plot)  
> I think writing proper requests could be really fun!


End file.
